


Roses With Thorns

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had a request for some Montsous with Montparnasse topping. Dom!Parnasse. I’m sorry if this isn’t exactly what you wanted, Nonnie - I wanted to try and create a plausible way in which Montparnasse was domming Claquesous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses With Thorns

"Do you have  _any_  idea who I am?” His name is Maurice Fabron, and the mask on his face is still new and odd, and  _Dieu_ , he is naked, but he needs to be here. The boy’s whisper is sultry in his ear, hot against his skin, and Fabron feels an odd twitch in his gut. It is not unpleasant.

"You are Montparnasse." He says, and he speaks not in his own voice, but in his new character’s; Claquesous’ voice is a deep and rumbling thing, used little. It is new, certainly, but he cannot afford to drop it now.

"Yes. I am  _Montparnasse._  I am the youngest member of Patron Minette. And I am the  _best_.” And the most beautiful. The boy doesn’t boast about it, not now, but Fabron can tell in the twitch of his pink lips and the shine of his bright, young eyes that that is what he knows, and what he thinks, and does not bother to say because he is certain Fabron knows it too.

In fairness, Fabron most definitely does.

”Good.”

“ _Good_!?” He sputters, and his eyelashes, long, thick, gorgeous things, flutter. He is surprised, honestly surprised. 

"Good." Claquesous is not a man that has time for explanation. He is a thing of the shadows and the dark, and of few words. Fabron will cultivate this character - more importantly, he will cultivate this boy. To intoxicate him now would be  _invaluable._  

Montparnasse purses his lips together, regarding Fabron with a small frown, fingers tapping on his own sleeve. He is so  _petite._  Fabron is reminded of one of the rich nobles’ dolls, with their large glass eyes, their pink cheeks, their prettiness. 

Montparnasse is the deadliest of flowers, and yet he is the most beautiful too. To say he was a rose would be wrong, for a rose’s thorns were visible; Montparnasse was so much more than that.

Fabron is naked but for the mask on his face, Claquesous’ mask of ebony wood, and he needs to provoke the boy in  _just_  the right way-

Montparnasse’s hands are on him, suddenly, like he cannot hold himself back, and his oiled fingers are pressing forwards. Fabron makes not a sound as he unbuttons himself, as he  _takes_  Fabron; he sits there, and he allows it, does as Montparnasse tells him.

He bites where Montparnasse points and requests, puts his hands where the boy tells him; he is obedient, and he is eager. Montparnasse tells him to tighten, to clench on him, and Claquesous does - it is not Fabron now.

Fabron can be forgotten about for the time being.

Claquesous is pleased when he sees the expression on the boy’s face, tight and tense and betraying just a hint of that ecstasy. He has pleased the boy by obeying his whims, but Claquesous dimly realizes that Montparnasse would be pleased more if their roles were reversed.

Another time, perhaps.

"You obeyed me." Montparnasse says, and he sounds  _surprised_  - the young boy with the pretty face is no doubt used to having his authority challenged.

"Yes." Claquesous says, because that is all that needs to be said. Montparnasse smiles, and it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Claquesous remembers that this is a rose whose thorns are not visible, and smiles back, mouth bared under the wood of the mask. "I understand who you are." And with that, he is quiet.

Montparnasse has enough fuel for his young ego without Claquesous saying anything more.


End file.
